The benefits of resistance training are so numerous that some level of resistance training is recommended for all ages and types of exercisers. There are many physical and mental benefits from resistance training including improved muscle strength and tone, which also helps to protect one's joints against injury, weight loss, reduction in fat, improved posture, and improved mobility and balance to name a few. In addition to the above, research demonstrates that resistance exercise training has profound effects on the musculoskeletal system and helps to prevent or reduce the risk of osteoporosis, lower-back pain, and many other disabilities. Such research has also demonstrated that virtually all the benefits of resistance training may be obtained in relatively short (e.g. approximately 15-20 minute (without limitation thereto) training sessions a few times a week) to help control chronic conditions such as diabetes, heart disease, arthritis, back pain, depression, and obesity.
To perform resistance training or weight lifting, most people think of using weight machines such as those large and expensive machines that may be found at one's local gym or club. These weight machines are usually too large to be used in the convenience of one's home or elsewhere, such as an outdoors setting. Further, a downside of these weight machines is that they usually focus on only one or two muscle groups, and can only be used to perform a very narrow, limited range of exercises.
Different types of devices and exercisers have been designed to assist with performing some resistance type exercises using various boards and platforms. However, these devices are still lacking because they do not provide the ability to perform a vast variety of exercises, including many that are highly recommended to be incorporated in one's resistance training, such as, without limitation, pushups, hip thrusts, standing or kneeling kicks, and a whole host of other types of exercises that are beneficial to the body.
Further, such conventional devices are often heavy and therefore are not easily transportable. Additionally, these conventional devices are not designed to allow a user to perform various training exercises from a standing position and to work on the different muscles that benefit from having this angle of workout. Accordingly, there is still a great need for a workout apparatus and system that allows a user to focus on resistance training that overcomes the many shortcomings of conventional devices.